FGL Propiedades
by bianxukluss
Summary: Regina MIlls una importante millonario y dueña de FGL propiedades. Emma va a la entrevista de trabajo de FGL propiedades. ¿Que pasara con este encuentro?
1. Chapter 1

N/A : Esta es mi nueva historia espero que les guste tambien esta mi otra historia llamada 'ELLA' aca les dejo mi facebook para que vean algunos personajes de la historia : bianca bianxa , ese es afregenme y tambien a mi twitter _tita38 acutializare dia por medio. Besos y abrazos los comentarios ayudan muchoo

Primer capitulo

Se escuchaban los tacones de Regina Mills caminar apurados pos su enorme departamento, ya que llegaba tarde a su inmobiliaria. Ese día iban a estar las entrevistas de trabajo

-Carajo Cristina ¿Por qué tuviste que renunciar?-_decía maldiciendo, Cristina era la antigua empleada que tenía en la inmobiliaria_

Salía del departamento apurada con el café en la mano y las llaves del auto, a toda prisa estacionaba su mercedes benz enfrente del local que tenía un cartel enorme del color azul y rojo donde decía FGL PROPIEDADES , el local era enorme y muy fino , todo con vidrio que se veia desde adentro para fuera solo la en la parte de la puerta se podía ver desde afuera hacia adentro.

-Julia tu tendrías que estar ayudándome-_Regina hablaba sola, Julia la hermana también dueña de FGL propiedades, pero mucho no le importaba a esta, la que se encargaba siempre de todo era ella. Estaba buscando nueva empleada para el horario de ella, ósea en la mañana de 9:30 a 13:20 ya que el horario de la tarde se encargaba su hermana._

Eran 9:45 y a las 10:00 empezarían las entrevistas y terminarían a las 11:40, cualquiera moriría por trabar ahí ya que era una de las inmobiliaria más importantes, y tampoco tenian que hacer gran cosa era estar sentada en un hermoso escritorio de vidrio y atender algun que otro cliente, mucho papeleo eso si tambien mostrar algunas casas o departamentos.

Regina miraba su celular

MENSAJES

Joel- nos vemos hoy bebe?

Dios mio que molesto que es este chico todos los dias los mismos mensajes

Julia- oye hermanita a que hora tengo que ir hoy? :) :) :)

Aveces pienso mi hermana nunca va a madurar?, ya hace 6 años trabaja de los mismo y no se sabe su horario. Julia es un personaje, esta media loca siempre anda de fiesta en fiesta esta con cualquiera. Si pasas anque sea dos minutos con ella y no te ries no se que planeta vienes

Ya siendo 10:05 las personas hacian fila afuera del local

-Aqui vamos-_decia mientras habria la puerta_

Escuchaba muy de fondo como una alarma sentia que me tenia que levantar pero no lo hacia, hasta que..

-Emma Emma-_gritaba un Jonathan bastan sacado_

-¿Pero que carajo?-_nunca me habia gritado asi... va pensadolo bien si la vez esa que le vomite la super camisa importada de algun local de ropa cara, la verdad no me acuerdo._

-Son las 11:30 te quedaste dormida y tienes la entrevista-

-Mierda mierda mierda-_me paraba desesperada corriendo por el departamento poniendome el pantalon, la remera y mi campera de cuero roja._

-Toma aqui tienes tu cafe-

-Dios gracias que vives enfrete, ¿que haria sin ti?-_Jonathan era mi mejor amigo siempre estabamos juntos, cuando eramos adolecentes vivimos juntos ya que sus padres no haceptaron su gusto hacia los chicos y vino a vivir conmigo y mi familia_

-Vete vete que llegaras mas tarde de lo que llegas-_me decia y mientras me empujaba hacia la puerta._

-TE AMO JONATHAAAAAN-_mientras gritaba corria por las escaleras ya que vivia en el piso 4 y no eran tantas, el elevador siempre tardaba bastante cuando esta en el piso 16, ya que la señora que vivia ahi siempre se olvidaba de cerrar la puerta._

Dios mio fueron las peores entrevistas del universo, la veradad que no entiendo para que vienen si no saben lo que van a decir ay Cristina ahora si que te extraño, no se que hare ahora tendre que hacer mas entrevistas.

-Ya ya ya llego-_Una Emma muy nerviosa llegaba a la puerta de FGL propiedades y golpeaba aquella_

-¿Y ahora que?-_decia una Regina no tan amistosa.._

-Hola si que tal vengo por la entreviste de trabajo-dios mio que mujer

-Son las 12:20 las entrevistas terminaban 11:40 creo que llega tar..

-Si si ya se un poquito tarde-_decia esto mientras me metia adentro del local_-La verdad es que me encantaria trabajar aca se mucho de casas propiedades, terrenos, campos y departamentos

-Las entrevistas terminaron-_que insistente mujer dios_

-Yo se que le gusto- _le guiño un ojo_

-¿QUE?-_me esta sacando de mis casillas..._

-Que le voy a gustar osea como empleada, ¿ustede que entendio?-_voy a conseguir este trabajo sea como sea._

-Okay okay , le hare algunas preguntas-

Regina se sento en gran sillon blanco y empezo hacer las preguntas, la verdad ella pensaba que no iba a responder ninguna bien esta señorita que cuando podia tiraba un comentario hacia mi cuerpo. Pero es lo mejor que habia estado en el tema de propiedades.

-Bueno y estuve genial no?-_esa mujer me habia echo mas de 30 preguntas, las respondi todas perfectas como siempre. Tenia un cuerpazo dios, con cada palabra que decia era sexy para mi, se ponia los lentes se los sacaba, se cruzaba de piernas caminaba y dios tenia un trasero._

-Si bastante bien-_me esta poniendo incomoda como me miraba-_La llamare cualquier cosa.

-Claro Adios...-_quiero que me dija su nombre_

-Regina, Regina Mills-

-Adios Regina-l_e daba la mano y me iba _

-Adios...


	2. Chapter 2

N/A : Hola, espero que les guste! BESOS

Segundo capitulo

Se despertaba una Emma toda despeinada y esparcida por toda la cama.

-Aggg tengo sueño, ¿que hora es?-se fijaba la hora-4:30!? wow cuanto dormi, dios Jonathan me matara me venia a buscar a las 5-ya se levantaba apurada para cambiarse. 

-Julia ya te e dicho 6 veces que dejes de comerte todo lo de la heladera-decia una Regina quejandoce de su herman-

-Tampoco para tanto es un poco de comida-

-Traga para hablar Julia-

-Bueno, oye no me contaste nada de las entrevistas de ayer-

-Hablando del trabajo son las 5:00,¿no tendrias que estar en el local?-Regina no queria hablar de las entrevistas no sabia porque pero no queria.

-Es que estoy un poco enferma-trataba de hacer una tos muy poco creible

-Encerio? Esa tos no te a cree nadie-se cruzaba de brazos tratando de que no se le escapara la carcajada al ver a su hermana agarrandoce el pecho con los ojos cerrados.

-Ay que dolor-cerraba los ojos de una forma muy dramatica-CARAJO MALDITO GATO DEL DEMONIO-y ahi aparecia tony el gato de Regina que tanto Julia odiaba

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA, cuando JAJAJJAJAJAJ cuando vas a superar JAJAJAJAJJA el miedo al pobre gato, que el te tiene mas miedo a vos-

-Yo no tengo la culpa de tener una hermana que cuando eramos pequeñas me metio un madito gato en la cama en medio de la noche-recodaba con miedo en sus palabras y verguenza

-Era un pequeño gatito negro, que tu al verlo casi lo matas de un infarto con esos gritos que pegabas-

-Estaba rabioso-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Basta! por tu culpa le tengo miedo a los malditos gatos-nunca iba a superar esa noche

-JAJAJAJAJAJ ellos te tendrian que tener miedo, un dia te regalare uno-

-Asi? Bueno entonces yo te regalare una linda tortuga-sabia el terror que su hermana le tenia a las tortugas

-No te atreverias, esas cosas son salvajes-la cara de Regina se transformo al escuchar la palabra 'tortuga', una vez de pequeña una tortuga la mordio y nunca mas se pudo acercar a una

-Bueno, nada de gatos ni de tortugas si?-decia mientras agarraba la decima manzana de la tarde

-Si, vamos de compras que tu ya te has comido todo lo de la heldera-ya agarranndo las llaves de su auto y a su hermana del brazo

-Bueno pero me compras una hamburguesa eh-

-Nunca te cansas de comer?-rodaba los ojos

-No la verdad que no-

-Bueno entonces dijo que te llamaria no?-

-Mmm sip, no sabes lo hermosa que era esa mujer dios mio se llamaba Regina-una Emma caminaba hacia el shopping comiendo un helado acompañada de Jonathan

-Sisi ya se, tambien tenia unas piernas espectaculares, un trasero hermoso y bla bla bla. Ya me lo has dicho 100 veces no te cansas?-

-Ay callate que cuando tu te habias obsesionado con el chico del supermecado me hacias ir todos los dias para que te cuente como estaba vestido, no se porque no ibas tu y listo-decia ya entrando al shopping

-No te metas con el chico del supermecado, ayyy ¿porque me pegas?-decia frotandoce el brazo por el golpe que le habia dado esta

-Mira mira es Regina-

-Esaaaaaaaa? Pero cuanto tiene 80?-

-Esa no estupido, la de al lado-Jonathan se habia confundido con una señora bastante mayor

-La morocha o la rubia?-Jonathan miraba a una Regina cruzada de brazos mientras que Julia tenia dos helados en la mano y de daba un lenguetazo a cada uno

-La morocha la otra no se quien es-una Emma con un toque de celos en sus palabras

-Pero esa mujer es total mente heterosexual-

-Cuidado que no te vea-decia mientras se escondia atras de una columna de pared

-Pero si ami no me conoce-decia un Jonathan con una sonrisa chistosa

-No importa ven aqui-lo tiro de brazo para que se ponga al lado de ella

-Pero como te dije antes esa mujer es super heterosexual, aparte no se porque te escondes-

-Nadie se reciste a mi, me escondo porque va a pensar que le persigo-

-No, no va a pensar eso, porque estas en un lugar publico ni que estuvieras en la puerta de su casa-

-No importa, ¿quien sera esa rubia?-

-No se-

-Mira se estan yendo sigamosla-salia de atras de la columa para seguir a Regina.

-No, no quiero-

-Vas a querer proque yo tuve que querer ir todos los dias a ese maldito supermecado a comprar cualquier cosa solo para que te dija como estaba ese chico, que encima era feo-

Jonathan con cara de sorprendido y con una mano en el pecho decia-¿como te atrevez? Era hermoso

-Regina-

-Que Julia?-decia una Regina feliz de que su hermana terminara esos malditos helados ya que estuvo media hora verla comer los dos helados que se habria comprado

-Esa chica rubia y el chico que esta al lado de ella-

Regina se giraba con discrecion y veia como la chica que habia ido el dia de ayer a las entrevistas se peliaba con el chico morocho que era muy lindo, veia bien o estaban jugando papel o tijera?

-TIJERA SIIII TE GANE TE GANE-decia una Emma feliz por haberle jugado e Jonathan

-Carajo, ahora tengo que seguir a esa mujer, que esta mirando para aca-

-QUE?-

-No mieres-decia mientras la agarraba del brazo la hacia mirar para el otro lado

-Regina, los conoces?

-Si-

-Wow presentame a la rubia y tu te quedas con el amigo-

-NO-

-¿Porque?-preguntaba una Julia sorprendida por la respuesta de esta

-Porque sera mi nueva empleada-decia una Regina que se preguntaba por que habia dicho eso , porque se habia puesto celosa. No lo sabia pero lo que si sabia era que tenia una nueva empleada y se llamaba Emma Swan.


End file.
